The invention relates to rack merchandising systems.
Retail store locations, such as grocery stores, drug stores, discount stores, and convenience stores, typically use shelving both to store and display items, such as bottled or canned beverages, to consumers. It is preferable that shelving be easy to install and capable of organizing and displaying a large number of items that collectively comprise heavy merchandise loads. To satisfy these requirements, many retail store locations use gondola-shelving systems. Gondola shelving systems typically employ shelves that are supported by brackets, and hook formations of the brackets are inserted into a support, such as conventional slotted uprights. These systems are typically assembled, installed, and stocked with retail items at fixed locations within a store, such as along a store aisle.
To maximize retail store sales, retail stores typically run seasonal and/or other promotions involving certain retail items, and it is desirable during these promotions to provide shelving systems to display those items at high traffic store locations, e.g., near cash registers and/or near the end of a store aisle. Conventional shelving systems that have been assembled, installed and stocked with product at one store location are not thereafter typically moved to a higher traffic store location to display the items during certain seasonal and/or other promotions. The reason conventional systems stocked with items are not typically moved to another store location is that they bear a heavy merchandise load and do not provide suitable structure to permit easy movement of the stocked shelving systems using conventional pallet jacks or fork lifts.
It would be desirable to provide a rack merchandising system that is readily, conveniently, and easily assembled and that, after being stocked with product, can be readily, conveniently, and easily moved to different store locations, e.g., as may be desired for various promotions.
The present invention provides a rack merchandising system having suitable structure to permit movement of the stocked rack merchandising system using a conventional pallet jack or forklift. The present invention is a rack merchandising system comprising a movable pallet base, a central support structure, at least two vertical upright supports, and at least one inclined shelf. The movable pallet base has openings to receive the forks of a forklift (not shown) or otherwise be lifted by a pallet jack (not shown). The vertical upright supports are preferably spaced apart from each other and are located at or near the outer peripheral edge of the top surface of the movable pallet base. The central support structure comprises two vertically extending sides, each extending side being spaced apart from and aligned with one of the vertical upright supports. The central support structure is perpendicularly attached to the base. The central support structure may also comprise at least one transverse support member that extends between the two vertically extending sides. Each central support structure in combination with the shelf has a first attachment means for attaching the shelf to the central support structure wherein the central support structure supports the shelf. Each vertical upright support in combination with the shelf has a second attachment means for attaching the shelf to the vertical upright support wherein the vertical upright support supports the shelf.
The shelf has a first, second, third, and fourth sides. The first and fourth sides of the shelf are parallel to each other and perpendicular to the second and third sides of the shelf. The shelf can be attached to the central support structure at or near the first side. In addition, the shelf can be attached to the vertical upright supports at or near its second, and third, and or fourth sides. When the shelf is installed in the rack merchandising system, the first side of the shelf is attached to the central support structure at a point vertically higher than the point where the shelf is attached to the vertical upright supports. Thus, the shelf can have a forwardly inclined orientation so that when an item is taken off the shelf, the items behind the removed item slide towards the front of the shelf. Preferably, the shelf can be removed and replaced as may be desired to facilitate the merchandising of multiple bottled and/or canned beverages of various types and sizes. Preferably, the shelves are divided into channels, each channel allowing a column of beverage containers to be stocked. Preferably, the floor of the channel is lined with a slippery or friction resistant material to allow beverage bottles to slide to their forward-most position for increased presentation to and easier access by customers.
The present invention can further include a variety of advertising graphics. For example, advertising graphics can be placed on top of the central support structure and not be obstructed from view by merchandise on the top shelf. In addition, advertising graphics can be placed on the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped channel strips on the front of the inclined shelves. Advertising graphics can also be placed on vertically extending side panels located on the sides of the rack merchandising system and attached to the movable pallet base.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following drawings and detailed description. The following drawings and detailed description afford a comprehensive understanding of the present invention. However, it should be understood that the described preferred embodiments are illustrative only, since various modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention may become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art who have benefited from this disclosure.